


wrap your fingers around my thumb

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, и вообще временами всё очень грустно, мужская беременность, очень много ангста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри прячется в Брайтоне. Луи находит его. Вместе они узнают, что такое скорбь. И выясняют, как вернуться домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrap your fingers around my thumb

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wrap your fingers around my thumb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117845) by [usedtothebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedtothebeach/pseuds/usedtothebeach). 



> Работу вы также найдёте [вооооот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3418091).

Эта мысль просто не укладывается в голове Гарри, он даже не даёт подобным словам закрасться в своё сознание.  
  
Вместо этого он, продолжая убеждать себя, что этого не происходит, вежливо бормочет невнятные прощания доктору и вешает трубку. Встряхивая волосами и закусывая губу, потрескавшуюся и покрывшуюся грубой коркой, Стайлс принимает решение, которое, на самом деле, решением-то и не является. Он берёт трубку и звонит на вокзал Кингс-Кросс, покупая билет на поезд, отбывающий в самое ближайшее время.  
  
Его плеер разряжается по дороге, обрывая Криса Мартина на полуслове. Теперь поездка в поезде кажется слишком долгой и тихой, отчего мысли, запертые парнем так глубоко, как только возможно, оказываются в опасной близости к его сознанию. А он пока не хочет это признавать, не сейчас.  
  
Прибывая в Брайтон, Гарри нацепляет на переносицу авиаторы и плотнее застёгивает свою кофту. Он глубоко вдыхает морской воздух, и ему кажется, что смесь снежинок и соли оседает на его коже.  
  
_«Ладно_ , — думает он. — _Вот я и здесь»_.  


* * *

  
  
Гарри не помнит, когда и где впервые услышал о Трансмутационном Оплодотворении. Возможно, по телевизору в одном из баров, а может быть, от мамы, упомянувшей о нём за чаем, когда Стайлс последний раз был дома.  
  
Ему известно только то, что за последние семь месяцев было зарегистрировано двадцать девять случаев внематочной беременности у мужчин, о которых СМИ гудели на весь мир. Двадцать одна из них была прервана, у пяти беременных случился выкидыш, и только трое смогли родить вовремя.  
  
Эта тема привлекала внимание прессы, вызывая отвращение у большинства людей, но Гарри мог только думать: «Ого, странно» и перекидываться несколькими шутками с парнями. Вероятно, вокруг этих событий возникали действительно масштабные моральные и политические споры, но Гарри было слишком тяжело следить за новостями, пока он был на гастролях.  
  
Из двадцати девяти случаев только один произошёл в Англии; в Уэльсе, если Стайлс правильно помнит. И абсолютно никто из пострадавших не был даже близок к знаменитости.  
  
И Гарри не горит желанием открывать эту статистику.  


* * *

  
  
Он делает всего два телефонных звонка, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы снять квартиру на улице, проходящей недалеко от океана, где Стайлс может без конца вдыхать солёный морской воздух и с головой тонуть в его невидимой массе.  
  
Группу освободили от работы на весь декабрь. После непрерывного тура по Мексике и Южной Америке, менеджмент всё же решил, что они заслуживают перерыв.  
  
Гарри планировал весь отпуск хандрить в своей квартире в Лондоне, пока Луи разъезжает со Стэном по Восточной Европе. Возможно, даже походить с Гримшоу по магазинам. Плюс определённо много пить или же просто напроситься в компанию к Лиаму и Зейну. А в канун Рождества вернуться в Холмс Чапел.  
  
Но вместо этого он здесь, в странно обставленной комнате с белыми стенами, продуваемыми окнами и холодным полом.  
  
Он чувствует себя одиноким. Но именно этого он и хочет.  


* * *

  
  
Брайтон жизнерадостен и свеж, а ещё он совсем не выглядит серьёзным. Гарри был здесь раньше около шести раз и всегда покидал его с улыбкой и коллекцией счастливых воспоминаний.  
  
Это не Лондон, тут нет десятков папарацци, к которым привык Стайлс, но здесь по-прежнему есть подкарауливающие его за каждым углом девочки-подростки с камерами в их телефонах. Они останавливают певца, чтобы сфотографироваться с ним, а Гарри просто слишком вежлив, чтобы отказать. Они твитят о том, что встретили его в «Урбан Аутфиттерс». Образуется толпа, и спокойствие, которое парень так старательно искал, ускользает от него.  
  
Луи пишет ему: _«Не знал, что ты планировал поездку к морскому побережью! Передай от меня привет чайкам. Краков офигенный. X»_.  
  
Это тоже весело и свежо и полностью передаёт характер Луи. Гарри выключает свой сотовый телефон. Он покупает солнцезащитные очки с толстой оправой и сильнее натягивает вязанную шапочку на свои кудри. С этого момента он решает, что больше не хочет быть узнанным на этих извилистых улочках.  


* * *

  
  
Когда Гарри спит, ему снится Луи, и парень просыпается, тяжело дыша и зарываясь пальцами в простыни. Его волосы спутанные и влажные от пота, и даже на подушке расплывается мокрое пятно. Он плетётся на кухню посреди ночи, чтобы приготовить себе йоркширский чай в тщетной попытке успокоиться. Он не пьёт его. Нетронутая чашка стоит на столе, и Стайлс наблюдает за растворяющимся в воздухе паром.  
  
Когда это произошло, они не были вместе. Они не были ничем, на самом деле. Ликующие и в стельку пьяные после победы на EMA, они отделились от компании на афте-пати и ввалились в дверь их комнаты, планируя продолжить там вечеринку.  
  
Гарри рылся в холодильнике в то время, как подбородок Луи покоился на его плече. Всю ночь они были даже ближе друг к другу, чем обычно; лодыжка Томлинсона прикасалась к Гарри на протяжение всей церемонии, его ладонь покоилась в кудрях Стайлса во время их речи, их руки переплетались на танцполе, а бёдра прижимались друг к другу на заднем сиденье лимузина, пока они ехали домой. Луи неделями избегал разговоров о том, что хочет, чтобы произошло хоть что-нибудь, а Гарри не смел к нему подойти ещё дольше. И он не смог бы сказать, кто из них первым подался вперёд, когда лицо Томлинсона возникло прямо перед ним.  
  
Иногда Стайлс даже может чувствовать, как Луи проводит по нему рукой, задирая ткань рубашки и царапая кожу его бёдер. Временами он воображает, что на их внутренней стороне до сих пор остались синяки от того, как Томлинсон прижимал его к кухонной стойке, оставляя неряшливые поцелуи вдоль его шеи и стаскивая штаны парня на пол.  
  
_«Хочу тебя_ , — бормотал Луи ему в бёдра. — _Хочу тебя постоянно, ты такой чертовски...»_  
  
Они тогда рухнули на кухонный пол, а Гарри мог только хвататься за Луи, цепляться за его плечи, пока тот двигал твёрдой, обёрнутой вокруг их членов рукой. Он уверенно сжимал их, ускоряя рваные движения ладонью, и от собранных вместе ощущений давления и трения о кожу Луи, глаза Стайлса стекленели, а зубы от беспомощности крепче сжимались на ключице парня.  
  
_«Люблю тебя»_ , — помнит Гарри, но не знает, услышал он это или сказал. Последнее воспоминание Гарри с той ночи — он сам, зарывающийся Луи в грудь во время оргазма и наблюдающий за тем, как его лучший друг доводит себя до пика, а их сперма перемешивается и покрывает руку Томлинсона и всё ещё подёргивающийся член Гарри.  
  
Это больше не повторяется. Гарри не знает, почему, ведь он не перестал желать Луи. Но на следующее утро Томлинсон только улыбнулся ему, предложил чай и показал несколько смешных статусов с фейсбука, что случалось и в любое другое утро. Потом они улетели в Мексику, где должен был начаться новый тур, и, как и с большинством вещей в своей жизни, Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать, следуя инициативе Луи.  


* * *

  
  
По вечерам Гарри любит спускаться на Пирс. Там не так много народу в это время дня, только держащиеся за руки пожилые пары и ютящиеся тут и там группы подростков. Никого из них не волнует замотавшийся в шарф одинокий парень, прогуливающийся вдоль ограды.  
  
Он подходит к краю, откуда открывается отличный вид на океан, и позволяет своим мыслям и печали раствориться в шелесте волн. Рука Гарри парит над его животом, слегка задевая пальцами ткань свитера.  
  
Он приходил сюда однажды с Луи, или, если точнее, со всеми парнями для нескольких фотосессий. Они тогда напичкали себя вафлями и мороженным, устроили соревнование на автодроме и вообще весело провели время. Но лучше всего он помнит Луи.  
  
Гарри всегда был равнодушен к американским горкам. Он имеет много общего со своим лучшим другом, а их нахальные, активные личности почти идентичны, но Луи всегда был более дерзким и спонтанным, а захватывающие аттракционы как раз были его любимым развлечением.  
  
_«Давай же, Кудрявый_ , — ныл Томлинсон, цепляясь за бёдра Гарри. — _К чёрту твои страхи, это будет восхитительно. Представь, какой оттуда открывается вид»_.  
  
Так что Гарри пришлось, скрепя сердце, направиться за ним к самому устрашающему аттракциону на пирсе. Прежде, чем защитные перекладины опустились, Луи схватил его за руку и уверенно сжал. Они начали пониматься в воздух, и Стайлс помнит только то, что в его мыслях пронеслось: «Кто в твоей жизни принимает решения, Гарольд?».  
  
Он задержал дыхание, когда они стали подниматься всё быстрее и быстрее, всё выше и выше, и вдруг стремительно рухнул головой вниз, возвращаясь к Пирсу. Луи рядом с ним кричал от восторга, а сам Гарри не мог разжать челюсть, распахивая глаза в неподдельном ужасе. Но когда они начали делать очередной поворот, он почувствовал, как его губы сами собой растягиваются в неуверенной улыбке. Следующее падение было опьяняющим, а последовавшее за ним просто кружило голову. Вскоре он радостно кричал вместе с Луи, и, когда они остановились, в груди Стайлса начало зарождаться что-то вроде разочарования.  
  
Когда другие машинки опустели, их мгновенно вновь подняли на сто пятьдесят футов в воздух, где перед ними простирался весь Атлантический океан. Луи издал невыносимый клич, обращаясь к Гарри с безумной улыбкой: _«Я говорил тебе, Гарри, я говорил тебе, — ликуя, кричал он. — Что думаешь?»_.  
  
_«Думаю, я люблю тебя_ , — подумал он, но не произнёс вслух. — _Думаю, с тобой я способен на всё, что угодно»_.  
  
Теперь же Гарри смотрит на эти места, вспоминая пьянящее сочетание высоты, Луи и океана.  
  
Он гадает, появится ли у него когда-нибудь шанс взлететь снова.  


* * *

  
  
Однажды рано утром, когда с отъезда не проходит и недели, Гарри вскакивает с кровати от того, что к горлу вдруг подступает невероятно сильная, по сравнению с предыдущими приступами, тошнота, заставляя парня слить в унитаз всё содержимое своего желудка. И в этот момент это становится реальностью. Это действительно происходит.  
  
Он прижимает колени к груди, опускаясь на пол своей ванной, и больше просто не может с этим ничего сделать. Стайлс всхлипывает, не в силах сдвинуться с места, его плечи дрожат, и он чувствует себя каким-то совсем одиноким.  
  
Единственное, что он может сейчас придумать, — это позвонить самому разумному человеку из всех, кого он знает. Но как только Гарри слышит голос Лиама, он начинает рыдать только сильнее, а вырывающийся из его груди плач сковывает всё тело, не давая парню произнести ни слова.  
  
— Гарри? — тихо спрашивает Лиам на другом конце. — Гарри, что случилось? Ты до сих пор в Брайтоне? Тебе больно?  
  
— Нет, не больно, — хрипит он осипшим от рыданий голосом.  
  
— Ох, слава богу.  
  
— Лиам, я... Но я не в порядке.  
  
— Расскажи мне, что стряслось, приятель. Расскажи мне, и вместе мы как-нибудь с этим разберёмся.  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох, зажмуривается и с трудом выдавливает из себя слова:  
  
— Я один из тех... из тех, о ком говорили в новостях. Те случаи с мужчинами и детьми. Лиам, я... чёрт, я беременный.  
  
Лиам молчит, должно быть, шокированный этими словами, и Стайлс даёт ему минуту, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Наконец, Пейн говорит:  
  
— Ох чёрт, ох Гарри, о господи. Ты уверен? Ты... О боже.  
  
— Я не знаю, что делать, Ли. Я в таком ужасе.  
  
— Тебе нужно вернуться в Лондон, — не раздумывая, отвечает Лиам. — Тебе нужно вернуться, чтобы мы могли позаботиться об этом. Позаботиться о тебе.  
  
— Нет, — слишком быстро говорит Гарри. — Нет, не могу, не... не туда. Мне нужно быть подальше. Мне нужно разобраться с этим подальше от... оттуда.  
  
Лиам хмыкает, выражая этим всё своё недовольство, но говорит, что понимает. Их беседа длится совсем недолго; Лиам даёт Стайлсу различные советы, а Гарри больше прислушивается к спокойному голосу друга, чем к его словам. Гарри настаивает на том, чтобы Лиам остался в городе и позволил ему провести больше времени в одиночестве, и упрашивает его не рассказывать пока об этом остальным парням. В ответ Гарри обещает сходить к доктору — в конце концов, Лиам всё равно вызывается провести исследование и найти подходящего специалиста. Несколько раз Лиаму почти удаётся подвести их к разговору о другом родителе, но Стайлс каждый раз прерывает его.  
  
Наконец, Гарри прикладывает ко лбу влажное полотенце и интересуется:  
  
— Как там все?  
  
— Хорошо. — Мгновение Пейн только тяжело дышит на другом конце трубки, но потом всё же продолжает: — Мы очень скучаем по тебе.  
  
Несколько новых солёных капель скатываются по щекам Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже.  


* * *

  
  
Он сдаётся и берёт один из этих переносных модемов для своего макбука, чтобы узнать, что в мире происходит без него. Чтобы отвлечься, если честно.  
  
Фанаты сходят с ума из-за его «исчезновения». Он не отправлял твитов почти неделю, а Гарри никогда ещё так долго без них не обходился. Фанаты уже не знают, где он находится. В течение дня его никто не заметил в Брайтоне, а особо преданные поклонники, постоянно ошивающиеся у дома его семьи, до сих пор не сообщили о прибытии певца. Там, вроде, даже начали думать, что Стайлс присоединился к Луи в поездке по России, но это больше походило на обыкновенное принятие желаемого за действительное, которое было свойственно уголку интернета под названием «Ларри Стайлинсон». Кроме того, Томлинсон скидывал в сеть кучу фоток из своей поездки, и, очевидно, Гарри не было ни на одной из них.  
  
Это больно, но он просматривает последние фотографии своего друга. Луи, поднимающий большие пальцы вверх в Варшаве. Луи, подпрыгивающий, соединяя пятки вместе, в Праге. Луи, гуляющий на снегоступах в Словении. Луи, Луи, Луи. Резко захлопывая ноутбук, Гарри начинает плакать как глупый беременный человек.  


* * *

  
  
Зеркало в его квартире грязное и с трещиной в верхнем правом углу. Гарри стоит перед ним в одних боксёрах, тщательно изучая свой торс. Он едва может видеть изменения. Перед ним всё те же стройные бёдра и всё тот же слабый, едва выделяющийся пресс, такой формы, на которую за любые деньги с радостью посмотрели бы сотрудники Sugarscape.  
  
Но он становится таким чувствительным, всё его тело ноет, Гарри не может удерживать в себе никакой твёрдой пищи и постоянно устаёт. Неважно, что он не может видеть этого, он определённо меняется.  
  
Однажды ночью он идёт в тихий паб в своём районе, но не заказывает там спиртного, не общается с девушками и не может понять, как его жизнь докатилась до такого.  


* * *

  
  
Интернет говорит ему и о другом. Гарри узнаёт об остальных двадцати девяти случаях ТО и о том, как сильно изменилась после этого жизнь тех парней.  
  
Первый мужчина, швед, угодил в психушку, когда начал утверждать, что внутри него растёт ребёнок. Спустя пять недель у него случился выкидыш. Работники больницы нашли его хватающимся за таинственным образом ушибленный живот, и вследствие экстренной операции было обнаружено нечто, в чём безошибочно распознавался развивающийся плод. Трясущегося, дрожащего после операции мужчину, или Случай Трансмутационного Оплодотворения Номер Один, решили всё-таки оставить в больнице на неопределённый срок.  
  
Другие же мужчины, после того, как сообщили о своём положении, потеряли работы, потеряли отношения, браки, и даже право воспитывать собственных детей. И неважно было, что большинство из них предпочло сделать аборт. Они по-прежнему рассматривались как неестественные мутации, не достойные становления полноправной частью общества.  
  
Случай Номер Шестнадцать был зарегистрирован в городе Хантсвил, в Алабаме. После того, как мужчина поведал о своём состоянии пастору, несчастный был окружён бандой местных жителей у собственного дома. Они избили парня до смерти монтировками, называя его положение ненормальным и сатанинским. Ни на кого из нападавших так и не было наложено обвинение.  
  
Из троих рождённых ТО-детей, только об одном Гарри находит информацию. Случай Номер Двадцать Семь был оставлен своим партнёром через несколько недель беременности. После очень рискованной операции он родил немного недобравшую в весе, но в остальном вполне здоровую девочку. Теперь он растит свою четырёхмесячную дочь вместе с матерью и пятью сёстрами, и, судя по красочным фотографиям в гугле, они довольно счастливы.  
  
Гарри слышал о бушующих в Америке обсуждениях абортов. Он, конечно, не был знаком со всеми деталями, но Робин всегда был довольно заинтересован американской политикой, так что парень смог уловить суть. Он никогда не понимал, в чём заключался предмет спора. В конце концов, это тело девушки, и она должна сама принять решение без вмешательства политики или кого бы то ни было ещё.  
  
Он не пересматривал своё мнение по этому поводу, но теперь оно изменилось. Раньше вопрос абортов казался ему чем-то несущественным, вроде тех случаев, когда ты решаешь, идти тебе в Нандос или в, скажем, KFC.  
  
Сейчас же это самое важное решение, которое ему предстоит сделать в жизни. Теперь внутри него растёт и развивается маленький человек, и это меняет всё.  


* * *

  
  
Он смотрит на высвечивающуюся на экране его телефона контактную информацию Луи каждую ночь. Но ни разу не звонит.  


* * *

  
  
Он общается по электронной почте с тактичным специалистом, которого нашёл Лиам. Доктор Колдуэлл приглашает парня в свой кабинет на осмотр, но Гарри не может решиться на встречу. Это выглядит так, словно он должен прийти к этому в результате спора с самим собой, но до сих пор так этого и не делает. Это выглядит как решение, которое он пока не готов принять.  
  
У него мало времени на это, он знает, и скоро спор сам собой разрешится. Чем дольше Стайлс откладывает момент, когда придётся делать выбор, тем меньше выбора себе оставляет. Он живёт в одиночестве уже почти полторы недели и всё это время прокручивает в голове возможный исход этой ситуации. Ребёнок, чьё счастье зависит исключительно от Гарри, скоро появится на свет — что ж, как раз это и пугает больше всего.  


* * *

  
  
Он спит до позднего утра и, проснувшись, лежит в постели ещё несколько часов, кутаясь в старое потрёпанное одеяло. Он притворяется, что это Луи оборачивает вокруг него свои руки, а тепло его тела просачивается Гарри под кожу. Он цепляется за размытые воспоминания, в которых Луи несёт его расслабленное тело на второй этаж, заносит в спальню и укладывает на кровать, прижимаясь нежным поцелуем к его лбу.  
  
Гарри открывает глаза и не может понять, были это воспоминания или же только сны.  


* * *

  
  
Когда малыш первый раз пинается, Гарри ест круассан в городском кафе. Он в шоке роняет булочку, чувствуя толчок, и, замерев, вглядывается в зарябившие вдалеке точки. _Это действительно случилось?_ Он прижимает ладонь к животу, ожидая нового удара, и снова чувствует слабый пинок, и, чёрт, слишком поздно, это действительно происходит.  
  
Он практически бежит к себе, откапывает в куче вещей мобильный телефон и звонит Лиаму.  
  
— Гарри. Гарри. Ты понимаешь, что это значит, верно?  
  
Тихо, всё ещё не веря происходящему, Гарри переспрашивает:  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
Лиам вздыхает.  
  
— Это значит, что ты оставишь его. У тебя будет твой ребёнок, Гарри.  
  
— Нет, — упрямо выдыхает Стайлс. — Нет, ни в коем случае. Я развалю всё. Всё, над чем мы так долго и так упорно работали.  
  
— Хазза, — заботливо начинает Пейн, — Хаз. Ничего не развалится. Ты не... мы любим тебя. Все мы, несмотря ни на что, любим тебя. Мне жаль, что с тобой случилось это. Я знаю, ты напуган... Я не могу представить, как ты напуган. Но я хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что тебе нужно. Не нам, не менеджменту или фанатам. Тебе. И, думаю, мы оба знаем, что ты не сделаешь аборт. Тебе нужно встретиться с доктором Колдуэллом. Поговорить с ним и выяснить, что будет дальше с тобой и ребёнком.  
  
Гарри всхлипывает, утыкаясь носом в рукав.  
  
— Я так напуган, Ли.  
  
— Я знаю. — Голос Лиама мягкий и настойчивый. — Но ты также очень смелый.  


* * *

  
  
Одиннадцатого декабря Гарри непривычно рано просыпается, чувствуя медленно разливающуюся внизу его тела боль. Его мышцы затекли и напряглись, словно он спал в неудобной позе. Он медленно встаёт с постели, его голова затуманивается, но парень трясёт ей, сгоняя дымку. Пробравшись на кухню, он заваривает чай и пытается прогнать боль, стоя перед плитой, где варятся яйца.  
  
Но она не уходит ни во время завтрака, ни душа, ни во время звонка доктору Колдуэллу, за который Гарри наконец записывается к нему на приём. Потом он решает прогуляться к Пирсу. Ещё слишком рано, поэтому есть все шансы не попасться никому на глаза. Кроме того, у него есть собственная теория, что ребёнок действительно любит шум волн, — удары становятся сильнее каждый раз, когда парень приходит к океану.  
  
Его локти опущены на перила, в наушниках приятно играет Рей Ламонтейн, как вдруг бывшая недавно тягучей боль становится просто невыносимой. Он немного шатается, хватаясь за перила, и даже не может сформулировать внятную мысль сквозь жуткую резь в животе. У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, и он чувствует, как его внутренности делают головокружительное сальто, и это так больно, так, чёрт возьми, больно.  
  
Почтальон кричит ему: «Ты в порядке, приятель?»  
  
Женщина средних лет замедляет шаг, с беспокойством глядя на Стайлса.  
  
Каким-то образом, руки Гарри оказываются у нижней части живота, прикрывая его в защитном жесте, и остаются там, даже когда ноги парня подкашиваются.  
  
Женщина визжит, и над Стайлсом тут же собираются люди, задавая ему вопросы и проверяя его пульс. Гарри думает, что говорит им свое имя, но всё, что он может слышать, это голос в его голове, кричащий: «О боже, о боже, ребёнок, о боже», а затем все вокруг становится размытым и погружается во тьму.  


* * *

  
  
Придя в сознание, он обнаруживает себя в комнате, которую не может узнать. Но стены здесь белее, чем в его квартире, и именно так Гарри понимает, что это больница.  
  
На другом конце его койки сидит добродушно рассматривающий парня мужчина в белом халате.  
  
— Здравствуй, — сдержанно, но ласково здоровается с ним мужчина. — Гарри? Ты знаешь, что случилось сегодня?  
  
Нет, он совершенно точно не знает, Гарри не помнит ничего, кроме того, что готовил себе на завтрак несколько яиц. Или это было вчера? С того момента, как он оказался здесь, Стайлс совсем потерялся во времени. Судя по свету в окне, сейчас ранний вечер, но Гарри чувствует себя чересчур уставшим. Уставшим, больным и необъяснимо опустошённым, словно его лишили чего-то.  
  
— Это нормально, — говорит мужчина, должно быть, местный врач. — Дай себе немного времени.  
  
Гарри моргает и опускает ладонь на тёплую, изредка подрагивающую часть своего живота. Вот только сейчас она совсем не тёплая, а под ладонью ничего не шевелится, не принося совершенно никаких ощущений. Вместо этого под пальцами он чувствует что-то, похожее на тонкий кривой шрам, тянущийся между его тазобедренных костей.  
  
Мужчина перехватывает его руку.  
  
— Я доктор Колдуэлл, твой ТО-специалист. Гарри, у тебя был выкидыш. Нарушилось развитие эмбриона, и произошёл самопроизвольный аборт. Ты потерял сознание от боли, и нам пришлось вколоть тебе дополнительную дозу обезболивающего, чтобы провести операцию. Мне так жаль, сынок.  
  
Ошеломлённый Гарри переводит взгляд на их сцепленные руки.  
  
— Внутри меня больше ничего не растёт. — Предложение оставляет во рту странный, тяжёлый привкус, и ему сразу же хочется забрать его обратно.  
  
— Нет, не растёт, — подтверждает доктор Колдуэлл и прочищает горло. — В больнице забрали информацию о тебе и номер моего офиса, который нашли в твоём кошельке. Они связались со мной, а я потом — с твоим другом Лиамом. Есть ли ещё кто-то из друзей или семьи, с кем ты хотел бы связаться?  
  
Гарри думает о своей матери, сестре и парнях из группы. Он не хочет, чтобы они видели его таким; он хочет, чтобы никто не видел его таким. Он энергично качает головой.  
  
— Ты уверен в этом? Тебе сейчас необходима поддержка. Это поможет с восстановлением.  
  
Стайлс смотрит на него с усталым интересом.  
  
— Восстановлением?  
  
Доктор Колдуэлл открывает рот, но закрывает его, не произнося ни слова. Когда он смотрит на Гарри, в его глазах читается грусть.  
  
— Лиам, наверное, уже в пути.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
— Это прекрасно. Я буду... Когда он приедет, я буду в порядке.  
  
Мужчина минуту изучает Стайлса и встаёт, собирая свои вещи.  
  
— Тогда ладно. Отдыхай, Гарри. Зови, если что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
Он уходит, а руки Гарри тут же снова тянутся к коже под его пупком. Неровный шрам ощущается чем-то инородным, а плоть под ним мягкая и прохладная.  
  
И под ней ничего нет.  


* * *

  
  
Час спустя он всё ещё слаб, а его сознание затуманено плотной сонливой дымкой, поэтому поначалу Гарри кажется, что это просто ещё один сон; Луи врывается в его палату с взлохмаченными волосами и в мятой одежде, а на его лице застыло выражение крайней степени обеспокоенности.  
  
— Лу? — удивляется Гарри, и это звучит как что-то среднее между вопросом и стоном.  
  
— Гарри. — Голос Луи звучит таким сломанным, что полностью соответствует его виду. Он всё ещё сжимает в руках ключи от своей машины, подлетая к кровати Стайлса, и тут же сжимает его пальцы в своей ладони, рукой с ключами гладя парня по волосам. — Лиам... он встретил меня в аэропорту и сказал, что ты здесь в больнице.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и старается игнорировать успокаивающее чувство, возникающее только от того, что Луи снова прикасается к нему, снова зарывается пальцами в его волосы, поглаживает плечи и осторожно трогает его лоб и щёки. Это выглядит так, словно Луи должен прикоснуться к каждой части Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно здесь, что он действительно в порядке.  
  
Так или иначе, Томлинсон опускается на свободное место на койке Гарри. Луи утыкается лицом в сгиб его шеи, прижимается грудью к его плечу, и вдруг Гарри чувствует его везде, как и во всех своих снах, вот только сейчас это реально. Настолько реально, что Гарри хочет плакать.  
  
— Расскажи мне, что произошло, Хазза, — мягко требует Луи, и его губы двигаются так близко к шее Стайлса, что последнему эти слова кажутся слабыми любовными укусами.  
  
Гарри наконец открывает глаза и видит перед собой сосредоточенное лицо Луи. Он видит его растрёпанные волосы и ясные голубые глаза, и как вообще может быть, что ещё утром внутри Гарри был крошечный человечек, принадлежавший им обоим.  
  
— Луи, — начинает он дрожащим скрипучим голосом, в котором сквозит сильная усталость.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, всё в порядке.  
  
— Это совсем не так. — Гарри скользит взглядом туда, где одеяло сбивается складками на его животе. — Не всё в порядке.  
  
— Гарри... — нежно, но неуверенно бормочет Луи, и Стайлс просто не выдерживает.  
  
— Я стал беременным, — слова слетают с его губ, хотя Гарри не хочет их говорить. — Мы переспали и я стал тридцатым беременным мужчиной на планете. Разве это не глупо? Разве это не самая немыслимая вещь, которую тебе приходилось слышать?  
  
Глаза Томлинсона расширяются, мышцы слабеют, и он в мгновение ока падает с тесной кровати. Это выглядит почти как одна из тех комедийных оплошностей, которые он любил разыгрывать в их видео-дневниках, вот только это совсем не весело. Он снова поднимается на ноги и жалобно смотрит на Гарри, в замешательстве сцепляя руки.  
  
— Что... что за херня, Гарри?  
  
Гарри опять зажмуривается, уговаривая себя пройти через этот разговор и понимая, что его голос срывается на истерические нотки.  
  
— Но ребёнка больше нет. Что-то произошло, и он... и он умер. Ребёнок умер. Так что теперь здесь ничего нет.  
  
Из горла Луи вырывается приглушённый звук, и он кидается вперёд, словно собираясь прикоснуться к Гарри, но тут же останавливает себя. Лицо Томлинсона всегда было открытой книгой, а его особенностью было то, что он просто не мог сдерживать в себе ни одну из своих эмоций. Но прямо сейчас Гарри ничего не может определить по выражению его лица, и это настолько странно, что Гарри сдаётся и начинает плакать.  
  
— Гарри, Гарри, — пытается Луи, но Стайлс не может выдавить из себя ничего, кроме слёз.  
  
Это громкие, сотрясающие всё тело рыдания, которых он не позволял себе с того дня, когда звонил Лиаму, сидя на полу в своём туалете. Всё, что он чувствует, просто обрушивается на него, пока не остаётся ничего, кроме глубокой, глубокой тоски.  
  
В какой-то момент Луи берёт его за руку. Он крепко сжимает её в ладони, выводя пальцами невидимые узоры на костяшках Гарри. В таком положении они и остаются на долгое, долгое время.  


* * *

  
  
Луи игнорирует правила для посетителей больницы, оставаясь на ночь в единственном кресле в палате. Он смотрит на Гарри, а Гарри смотрит на потолок, делая вид, что не замечает всех взглядов Томлинсона, бросаемых в его сторону. Луи скидывает на пол свою обувь и играет в телефон, и Гарри никогда раньше не видел своего друга таким тихим.  
  
— У меня всё ещё есть вопросы, Гарри, — бормочет Луи в районе двух часов ночи, когда они оба уже должны спать, но тем не менее этого не делают.  
  
Гарри издаёт печальный вздох и надеется, что в темноте Томлинсон не может разглядеть снова выступившие на его глазах слёзы, обновляющие следы от старых. Он слышит скрип пола, когда Луи пододвигает ближе своё кресло. Он чувствует, как ладонь зарывается ему в волосы, а ловкие пальцы начинают перебирать кудри, и закрывает глаза, позволяя этим прикосновениям убаюкать его.  


* * *

  
  
На следующее утро его выписывают из больницы, и Луи маячит где-то на заднем плане, пока Гарри заполняет бумаги.  
  
Томлинсон везёт их, пока Гарри указывает дорогу к своей квартире. Он паркуется и вытаскивает несколько внушительных мешков из багажника своей машины. После того, как они вваливаются в двери, Стайлс с подозрением оглядывает привёзшего их сюда парня.  
  
— Ты не собираешься вернуться в Лондон?  
  
Луи от удивления раскрывает рот.  
  
— Думаешь, я собираюсь вернуться без тебя? Оставить тебя в одиночестве прямо сейчас?  
  
— Ну, пока я и один неплохо справлялся, — говорит Гарри, внезапно раздражаясь безо всякой причины.  
  
— О, не сомневаюсь, — язвительно отвечает Луи, а в его глазах зарождается недобрый блеск. — Каков был твой план, Гарри? Как долго ты собирался скрывать беременность? Что, собирался просто «залечь на дно» в Брайтоне? Покинуть группу, растить ребёнка и общаться только с Лиамом посредством секретных сообщений?  
  
— Заткнись! — Новые слёзы без предупреждения подступают к глазам, и Гарри яростно моргает, стараясь остановить их.  
  
— Нет. Когда ты собирался рассказать мне, Гарри? На втором триместре? После его рождения? _Никогда_?  
  
— Теперь это не имеет значения, — рычит Стайлс, с остервенением потирая виски. — Всё кончено. Ребёнок, чёрт возьми, умер.  
  
Взгляд Луи смягчается, и парень открывает рот, чтобы, несомненно, произнести слова утешения, но Гарри не может этого вынести. Он должен положить этому конец прямо сейчас.  
  
Он распахивает дверь квартиры и оборачивается, с вызовом глядя на Томлинсона.  
  
— Доктор Колдуэлл сказал, что это была девочка.  
  
Луи ничего не отвечает и просто заваливается на диван с выражением полного опустошения на лице.  


* * *

  
  
Гарри уходит в свою комнату с намерением вздремнуть, но Луи тоже проскальзывает внутрь прежде, чем он успевает закрыть дверь.  
  
Теперь Томлинсон сидит на краю его кровати, рассеянно поглаживая одеяло, покрывающее ноги парня.  
  
— Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя? Вода? Чай? Что-нибудь поесть?  
  
— Я в порядке, — говорит ему Гарри. Он впервые лжёт Луи. Но когда глаза Луи пробегаются по месту, где ладони Стайлса в защитном жесте лежат на его животе, Гарри понимает, что ему это не сошло с рук.  
  
— Почему бы тебе просто не _сказать_ мне? — Голос Луи звучит тихо и как-то потерянно.  
  
— Прости, — отвечает Гарри, и он сожалеет, действительно сожалеет, но гораздо сильнее он чувствует невыносимую усталость. — Знаю, ты злишься.  
  
Луи медленно качает головой, и в этом движении угадывается лёгкий намёк на печаль.  
  
— Не злюсь, Гарри. Я просто не понимаю.  
  
Он убирает ладонь со ступней Стайлса и, передвигая её парню на икры, снова слегка поглаживает, отчего Гарри рефлекторно отшатывается назад.  
  
Сейчас он не может справиться с прикосновениями Луи. Он хочет почувствовать их больше всего на свете, но знает, что это неправильно. Томлинсон, кажется, понимает намёк и поднимается на ноги, тяжело вздыхая. Гарри делает вид, что не замечает боли в глазах своего лучшего друга.  


* * *

  
  
Луи ночует в продуваемой сквозняками гостиной на бугристом диване.  
  
Гарри, не смыкая глаз, лежит под грудой одеял и сжимает в руках подушку, нисколько не мечтая обнимать что-нибудь другое.  


* * *

  
  
На следующее утро Гарри не встаёт с кровати. Он слышит явные признаки того, что Луи ходит в другой комнате, ставит чайник и жарит тосты, вероятно, сжигая их. Парень поднимается только ближе к полудню, чтобы сменить грязные боксёры и носки, и снова ныряет под одеяла, включая плеер на полную громкость.  
  
Когда Томлинсон возвращается в комнату, солнце уже почти заходит, а тусклые тени просачиваются сквозь окно.  
  
Он разглаживает одеяло и ложится рядом со Стайлсом, тыкаясь носом в плечо парня. И этот вечер кажется похожим на любой из тех, которые они могли бы провести в своей квартире или тур-автобусе, когда их распорядок дня был полностью нарушен, а Луи слишком сильно шумел, чтобы Гарри смог спокойно уснуть. Это кажется нормальным, а Гарри не может иметь дело с чем-то нормальным прямо сейчас.  
  
— Мы можем, пожалуйста, просто... не делать этого? Не думаю, что хочу сейчас говорить.  
  
— К сожалению, я хочу. — Луи проводит пальцами через то, что, как известно Гарри, превратилось в грязные засаленные кудри. — Ты пугаешь меня, Гарри. Я знаю, то, что произошло, ужасно, тяжело, и это... но ты должен поговорить со мной, приятель. Ты должен позволить мне помочь.  
  
Стайлс чувствует, как его губы дрожат, но голос парня остаётся бесстрастным, когда он говорит:  
  
— Во мне росла больная девочка. Сейчас она мертва. Не знаю, чем ты думаешь мне помочь.  
  
Луи глубоко вздыхает и задерживает дыхание на мгновение, словно готовя себя к чему-то.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что она была и моей тоже.  
  
Гарри отстраняется от прикасавшегося к нему Томлинсона, и перекатывается на другую сторону кровати.  
  
— Возвращайся домой, Луи.  
  
Долгое время никто не нарушает молчание, но наконец Луи снова говорит, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие.  
  
— Она была нашей. Не только тебе позволено быть расстроенным из-за произошедшего.  
  
— Да? Какого чёрта ты так расстроен из-за этого, Лу? — Гарри соскакивает с кровати и тащит за собой одеяло, накидывая его себе на плечи. Ему просто очень холодно, постоянно очень холодно. — Ты даже не знал.  
  
Луи откидывается назад, упираясь затылком в спинку кровати, и смотрит на Стайлса с выражением упрямства в голубых глазах.  
  
— И ты не можешь винить меня в этом.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — злобно бормочет Гарри. — Я виноват во всём. Это всё моя вина, я ответственен за это. Ты счастлив?  
  
Он даже не дожидается ответа, вылетая из комнаты и запираясь в туалете.  


* * *

  
  
Гарри набирает в ванную такую горячую воду, какую только может вытерпеть. Он воображает, как слои грязи, оставшиеся со времени, проведённого в больнице, смываются, открывая розовую чистую кожу. Стайлс хотел бы так же легко прогнать тоску, чтобы и изнутри стать чистым.  
  
Он задерживает дыхание и опускает голову под воду. Если он и плачет там, это не имеет значения, потому что слёзы, только появившись, растворяются в горячей воде.  
  
Одевшись в чистую худи и мягкие спортивные штаны, Гарри плетётся на кухню, ощущая чистоту и безопасность. Но Луи всё ещё сидит там, на табуретке у стола, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и одной его осторожной улыбки достаточно, чтобы напомнить Стайлсу, каким грязным он является на самом деле.  
  
— Я думал, ты ушёл, — бормочет он и открывает шкаф, делая вид, что что-то ищет, и избавляя себя от необходимости смотреть Томлинсону в глаза. — Уехал домой.  
  
— Не уйду без тебя, — упрямо напоминает Луи. — И, в любом случае, ты здесь, так что это... Прямо сейчас это и есть дом.  


* * *

  
  
Это скандал. Конечно же, это скандал. Наиболее известный участник самого знаменитого бой-бэнда на глазах у людей ни с того ни с сего рухнул на Пирсе. Твиттер буквально взрывается.  
  
Фанаты не знают деталей; доктор Колдуэлл уверяет, что особенности положения Гарри были раскрыты только команде специалистов. Но всё же имя Гарри фигурирует в заголовках всех таблоидов и в большинстве блогов, а тег #молимсязагарри три дня подряд держится на первом месте в мировых.  
  
Лиам обсуждает всё с менеджментом и делает заявление:  
  
_Гарри Стайлс потерял сознание, после чего был отправлен в больницу. Причиной его состояния стали усталость и недоедание. One Direction сейчас очень важна забота и поддержка своих фанатов. Восстановление Гарри идёт хорошо, и он просто не может дождаться следующего тура, в который отправится с остальными участниками группы в новом году._  
  
Это немного успокаивает интерес СМИ, но не подавляет беспокойство особо преданных фанатов. Почему Гарри не вернулся домой к своей матери? Почему он не подавал никаких признаков усталости в предыдущих турах?  
  
В конце концов, Луи отправляет твит с фотографией, на которой изображён лежащий в постели Гарри с чашкой чая в руках. _Изображаю медсестру для @harry_styles_ , и дальше тег _#поправляйсякудряшка_  
  
Это сообщение делает невозможное, успокаивая слухи и окуная фанатов в очередное Ларри-Стайлинсон-безумие. И не имеет значения, что твит был отправлен в напряженной тишине и при неуверенном обмене полуулыбками. Все фанаты видят возвращение броманса, и это здорово, это всё, что происходит с Гарри. По крайней мере, должно происходить.  


* * *

  
  
Гарри засыпает на диване во второй половине дня под старые серий «Друзей», крутящиеся на повторе. Луи в квартире нет — он ушёл за продуктами, бормоча себе под нос что-то про отсутствие в холодильнике пригодной для питания еды. В Лондоне обычно именно Стайлс занимался покупкой продуктов, приготовлением пищи и поддерживанием их функционирования. Смена ролей выбивает из колеи, хотя, по правде говоря, из колеи выбивает всё.  
  
Когда парень просыпается, оказывается, что Луи уже вернулся и теперь сидит на краю дивана, прижав колени к груди. Телевизор всё ещё играет, но теперь включен беззвучный режим, и Гарри готов поклясться, что на щеках Томлинсона блестят мокрые дорожки.  
  
Без какого бы то ни было умысла, Стайлс тихонько толкает парня в бедро, привлекая его внимание. Луи поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на друга, и проводит ладонью по лицу, определённо надеясь, что сделал это незаметно.  
  
Он берёт Гарри за руку, оборачивая пальцы вокруг хрупкого запястья. Долгое время они сидят в тишине, рассматривая место, в котором касаются друг друга, но вдруг Томлинсон проводит большим пальцем по бледной коже Гарри и неожиданно поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не вини себя, Гарри.  
  
Стайлс смотрит на Луи с выражением нечеловеческой усталости в глазах. Он хотел бы всё ещё спать. Или хотя бы быть в своей спальне. Или где угодно, но не здесь, на самом деле.  
  
— Я пользовался твоим компьютером — читал про остальные случаи, — продолжает Луи. — Мужчинам не суждено рожать детей. Они не могут этого делать. Твоё тело не смогло, но это не значит... Это не твоя вина, Гарри.  
  
Он не знает, что на него так влияет: уверенность и твёрдость в голосе Луи или взгляд голубых глаз, в котором сквозят беспокойство и забота, но вдруг в голове Гарри что-то щёлкает.  
  
— Заткнись, — выдыхает он, выдёргивая ступни из-под бёдер Луи, но оставляя запястье в его руке. — Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь. Внутри меня девять недель находился живой человек. И не... и не важно, что её не должно было быть там. Она там была, и она была счастлива. Она пиналась, я принимал витамины, и она любила океан, и... и меня было недостаточно. Я не знаю. Меня было недостаточно.  
  
Он сворачивается калачиком, его плечи начинают дрожать, и он снова плачет или, возможно, всё ещё плачет — последнее время слишком сложно это понять. Больше всего Гарри хочет вырваться и убежать к себе в спальню, но Луи всё так же крепко сжимает пальцы на его запястье и, пользуясь этим, подтаскивает парня ближе к себе, успокаивающе обнимая его за трясущиеся плечи.  
  
— Я ненавижу, что это случилось, — бормочет он Гарри в кудри. — Я ненавижу, что всё испортил, и мы так ни о чём нормально и не поговорили. Я ненавижу, что ты боялся рассказать мне. Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось справляться с этим в одиночку. Мне жаль, что я не был рядом, чтобы помочь тебе со всем разобраться или подарить тебе объятия, когда ты был напуган.  
  
Гарри смаргивает слёзы на футболку Луи, не выдерживая его слов. Он хватается за мягкую ткань на груди Луи, прижимаясь как можно ближе.  
  
Всё тело Луи расслабляется от этого выражающего привязанность движения, но хватка на плечах Стайлса остаётся всё такой же сильной и оберегающей.  
  
— Я так сожалею, что не был здесь, чтобы увидеть, как хорошо ты заботился о нашей малышке, как она была с тобой счастлива. Хазза, я так сожалею об этом.  
  
Гарри приподнял подбородок, чтобы взглянуть на Луи.  
  
— Столько всего я должен был сделать по-другому. — Его голос ломается. — Я должен был позвонить тебе. Я должен был...  
  
Луи оставляет несколько коротких поцелуев на кудрявой макушке.  
  
— Всё в порядке, всё в порядке. Теперь я здесь. Мы в порядке.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза, погружаясь в успокаивающее тепло объятий Луи, пахнущей Луи футболки, и всего Луи, который сейчас рядом.  


* * *

  
  
Они сидят на диване несколько часов, прижимаясь друг к другу, и не говорят ни слова, боясь спугнуть образовавшуюся уютную обстановку. Они остаются там до тех пор, пока солнце не потухает и тьма не пробирается в углы гостиной. Луи предлагает поужинать вместе, но Гарри чувствует себя слишком уставшим. Последнее время он не чувствует ничего, кроме усталости.  
  
Стайлс встаёт, слегка пошатываясь, и уже собирается как обычно уйти и проспать до утра, но вдруг удивляет их обоих, хватая Луи за руку. Он не оборачивается, а просто мягко и как-то неуверенно тянет, и Томлинсон, не сопротивляясь, следует за ним в спальню.  
  
Гарри не раздеваясь заползает под одеяло, пока Луи стаскивает с себя боксёры и майку. Стайлс лежит на спине, закрыв глаза, и чувствует, как кровать с другой стороны прогибается под весом Луи. Они не прикасаются друг к другу, но Гарри всё ещё может чувствовать тепло кожи Томлинсона, исходящее с его стороны.  
  
Он уже находится на границе между сном и явью, когда Луи внезапно двигается по кровати вниз. Во сне Гарри скинул с себя одеяло, и оно запуталось в его икрах, а худи парня задралась, оголяя бледный живот. Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, Луи опускает голову, прижимаясь ухом к животу Стайлса и вслушиваясь в доносящийся оттуда шум.  
  
У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, и все его мышцы напрягаются, воспроизводя в памяти моменты, которые он так отчаянно старался забыть. Но вес головы Томлинсона такой успокаивающий, уютный и правильный, что через мгновение Гарри опускает руку и проводит пальцами по его щеке. Луи ловит его мизинец, неловко целует и снова утыкается в мягкий живот. Гарри старательно выравнивает сбившееся дыхание и вскоре засыпает, прижимая к себе голову Луи.  
  
И это самый спокойный сон из всех, что были у него последнее время.  


* * *

  
  
Утром Луи не может усидеть на месте и ходит из угла в угол, пока Гарри дремлет на диване. Парни давно подозревали и даже часто шутили о том, что у Луи СДВГ, и последние несколько дней определённо стали для Томлинсона настоящим испытанием. Гарри знает, насколько тяжело его другу находиться в четырёх стенах наедине с тем, кто пребывает только в двух состояниях: спит или просто с унынием пялится в пространство перед собой.  
  
Его наиболее отчаянная попытка развлечь себя проявляется в том, что Луи пытается приготовить какой-то особенный замысловатый завтрак. Яичница, жареный картофель, бекон и тосты — просто настоящий подвиг для человека, всегда считавшего хлопья, залитые молоком, вершиной своих кулинарных способностей.  
  
Хотя еда на удивление неплоха: ароматная, горячая и даже, кажется, не подгорелая. Гарри, который по-прежнему может есть только совсем понемногу, водит картошкой по тарелке и без удовольствия грызёт корочку своего тоста. Неважно, какой у еды вкус, он не хочет есть. Он уже несколько дней нормально не обедает. Но он буквально чувствует на себе обеспокоенный и грустный взгляд Луи и через силу запихивает в рот немного яичницы, не прожевав, глотает её и смотрит на Томлинсона, пытаясь улыбнуться.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
— Я собираюсь прогуляться, мне нужно немного свежего воздуха. Хочешь пойти, или?..  
  
Гарри качает головой, но Луи уже выходит за дверь, по дороге накидывая на плечи куртку, потому что это один из тех вопросов, на которые он уже знает ответ.  
  
Когда Томлинсон уходит, Гарри осматривает беспорядок на кухне. Стараниями Луи, повсюду валяется грязная посуда с присохшей к ней едой. Видимо, его метод избавления от скуки путём выполнения домашней работы не распространяется на мытьё посуды.  
  
Гарри размышляет, являются ли его проблемой все эти грязные тарелки, когда вдруг слышит звук, в котором безошибочно угадывается звонок в скайпе.  
  
Это Лиам.  
  
Гарри щёлкает на кнопку ответа, несмотря на скручивающийся от волнения узел в своём животе.  
  
— Привет, привет, — мгновенно здоровается Пейн, а его голос звучит спокойно и уверенно. На экране появляется видео, и Гарри понимает, что выглядит парень именно так, как и звучит.  
  
— Привет, Лиам. — Стайлс неохотно включает собственную веб-камеру, хотя и не сомневается в том, что выглядит ужасно. Он многим обязан Лиаму, и вежливость в скайпе — самое малое, что он может сделать.  
  
— Теперь ты в порядке? Ты, э-э, идёшь на поправку? — взволнованно интересуется Лиам, а его карие глаза внимательно наблюдают за собеседником с экрана ноутбука.  
  
— Почему ты прислал Луи? — вопрос звучит слишком грубо, а в голосе Гарри снова слышится намёк на не прекращавшийся последнее время плач. — Почему не мою маму? Почему просто не приехал сам?  
  
Рот Лиама приоткрывается в грустном, полном сожаления жесте.  
  
— Гарри...  
  
— Как давно ты знаешь?  
  
Лиам пару раз медленно моргает.  
  
— Я никогда не был полностью уверен. Но я пытался разобраться во временных рамках, вспоминая где и с кем ты мог быть. И просто решил, что это мог быть Луи. Ты бы не заботился так о ребёнке, если бы он был от кого-то другого. Если бы это было по ошибке, или в результате насилия, или... ты не оставил бы его. Не уехал бы сюда. Это должен был быть ребёнок Луи.  
  
— Дочка Луи, — грустно бормочет Гарри. — Наша дочка.  
  
Какое-то время Лиам ничего не говорит.  
  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал, я сделаю это. Найл и Зейн тоже. Мы все хотим поддержать тебя. Просто скажи, как это сделать.  
  
— Я всё испортил, Ли. Я должен был лучше заботиться о ней. Я просто... Я не знал...  
  
— Ты сделал всё, что мог, Гарри, — уверенно говорит ему Пейн. — Ты любил своего ребёнка.  
  
— Это так. — Гарри чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, а сердце снова разбивается на мелкие осколки. — Очень любил. Думаю, я даже не подозревал, насколько сильно, пока... пока не потерял её.  
  
Гарри дрожит, но неожиданно его обнимает тёплая пара рук — Стайлс и не заметил, как вернулся Луи. Некоторое время он позволяет появившемуся из ниоткуда парню раскачивать себя из стороны в сторону, а потом словно специально подставляет плечо, на которое Томлинсон тут же опускает голову.  
  
— Привет, Лиам, — мягко говорит экрану Луи.  
  
Мгновение Лиам просто наблюдает за ними, а его лицо приобретает открытое выражение искренности.  
  
— Вы бы были хорошими родителями. — Он уверенно кивает. — Позаботьтесь друг о друге.  
  
Пейн отключается, и Луи нежно подталкивает Гарри за плечи, заставляя его повернуться. Несмотря на слёзы, подступавшие к глазам совсем недавно, Стайлс понимает, что на самом деле не плакал. Он прижимается лбом к груди Томлинсона и вдыхает знакомый мятный и солёный запах порошка, стараясь сохранить равновесие. Руки Луи на его пояснице ощущаются чем-то вроде якоря, а едва-заметные поцелуи, которые парень оставляет в его кудрях, — призрачным светом, указывающим дорогу домой.  
  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — бормочет он, утыкаясь носом Луи в воротник.  
  
Луи ладонью вырисовывает на его спине узоры, которые заставляют Гарри дрожать.  
  
— Я тоже.  


* * *

  
  
Ещё долго после того, как выровнялось дыхание Луи, Гарри не может уснуть до поздней ночи, изучая потолок. Секунду он наблюдает за свернувшимся калачиком другом и замечает, как его подбородок опускается на подушку Стайлса — так типично для Томлинсона даже во сне вторгаться в личное пространство Гарри. Он осторожно дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до подбородка, отслеживая линию челюсти, и колющая кожу щетина заставляет что-то сжиматься в груди Гарри. Ему становится немного жутко от этого, и парень слезает с кровати, направляясь на кухню.  
  
Он голоден, но совсем не может есть. Он вымотан, но не может спать. Больше всего на свете он хочет снова обрести контроль на своим телом, настроением, эмоциями. Биология хорошенько отымела его за последнее время, и Гарри уже вполне достаточно всех этих побочных эффектов, спасибо.  
  
Он решает возиться в своём компьютере до тех пор, пока его самообладание не вернётся.  
  
Фанаты снова сеют повсюду панику, хотя Луи и остальные парни последнее время гораздо чаще зависают в твиттере, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие Гарри. Они, кажется, всё ещё подозревают, что в истории Гарри гораздо больше интересного, чем им позволяет знать менеджмент, поэтому тамблер изобилует их догадками и предположениями. Чаще всего в среди предлагаемых вариантов встречается депрессия, но так же проскальзывают и крайности, вроде рака или попыток самоубийства. Стайлс не может сказать, когда их фанаты стали гибридами ноющих бабушек и частных детективов, но он точно знает, что пришло время покончить с этим безумием.  
  
Десять минут он продумывает тон и формулировку, и в конце концов отправляет твит: _Чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Всем спасибо за вашу любовь/поддержку X. И, конечно, спасибо сексуальной медсестре Лу..._  
  
Он нажимает на кнопку «отправить» и практически чувствует, как все слухи мгновенно рассеиваются. Он гордится собой — он наконец начинает снова устраивать свою жизнь как любой нормальный человек. Как человек, который флиртует посредством твитов со своим лучшим другом-слэш-одногруппником-слэш-деткой и папочкой-слэш-сожителем, но всё же.  
  
Он не может объяснить, почему, но после этого Гарри снова решает найти в гугле Случай ТО Номер Двадцать Семь, открывая сайты, где рассказывается про аргентинца и его дочку. Он щёлкает на несколько ссылок, пока наконец не находит аккаунт на Фликре, принадлежащий одной из сестёр мужчины.  
  
Стайлс проводит очень много времени за просмотром альбома, каждый раз задерживая взгляд на маленькой девочке с редкими тёмными волосами. Там есть множество её фотографий. Вот она спит в своей кроватке, вот обнимает одеяло, вот гуляет в коляске. У неё яркие любопытные глаза, а на лице спокойное выражение, и она пока такая невообразимо маленькая. Когда перед глазами Гарри появляется снимок, где девочка прижимается к груди отца, он замирает.  
  
Он вдруг ясно видит ту жизнь, которая могла бы у него быть. Дни рождения, прогулки по парку и походы в зоопарк. Детские стишки, школьные праздники и целая куча крохотной одежды. Он был бы уставшим и напуганным, а его будущее и карьера были бы уничтожены. Но в этом не было бы ничего плохого, потому что у него была бы вот такая же маленькая дочка, которую он бы любил, о которой заботился, и которую старался бы сделать самым счастливым ребёнком на свете.  
  
Он всё ещё смотрит на эту фотографию, когда сквозь жалюзи начинает просачиваться солнечный свет, а Луи вдруг появляется в дверном проёме. Он сонный и потрёпанный, а из-за того, что он запускает руки в свои волосы, некоторые пряди торчат в разные стороны.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — бормочет он, подходя ближе, и Гарри быстро закрывает ноутбук. — Проснулся, а тебя там нет.  
  
Стайлс широко расставляет руки, и Луи легко проскальзывает в объятия, прижимаясь к Гарри тёплым ото сна телом.  
  
«Случай ТО Номер Двадцать Семь был оставлен своим партнёром», — вдруг вспоминает Гарри. У мужчины появилась маленькая дочка, но он потерял своего партнёра. Гарри потерял свою малышку, но у него сейчас есть Луи.  
  
Он думает, что этого может быть вполне достаточно.  


* * *

  
  
Всю свою жизнь Гарри был счастливым человеком. Это просто было заложено в нём: он никогда не унывал, и его всегда было легко рассмешить или удивить. Это одна из причин, почему они с Луи с самого начала так хорошо поладили. Луи любил изображать из себя невесть что и шутить, а Гарри просто любил смеяться.  
  
Но после всего, что случилось, Гарри ничего не кажется забавным. Он уверен, что Луи считает его унылым и рассеянным, но просто не знает, как улучшить собственное настроение.  
  
Но Томлинсон всё ещё прикладывает героические усилия: он рассказывает множество шуток и изображает случаи, которые ему приходилось видеть, повышая голос и отчаянно жестикулируя, стараясь вызвать у Гарри улыбку. Луи даже вытаскивает его в магазин и покупает все браслеты, которые ему могут понравиться. Они заказывают мексиканскую еду, потому что её любит Стайлс, хотя Луи и недолюбливает халапеньо. По вечерам они ходят в тихие пабы, потому что Гарри только с этим и может справиться, хотя Луи и привык по-другому проводить это время.  
  
Единственное, что делает Гарри действительно счастливым, это ночи в его спальне, проведённые с Томлинсоном. Спустя неделю расстояние между ними испаряется, и они полностью занимают личные пространства друг друга. Гарри спит, положив голову Луи на плечо и уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Он также позволяет Луи прикасаться к себе везде, где тот хочет, позволяет его ладоням гладить свои руки и грудь в твёрдом уверенном ритме. Он шепчет Гарри в волосы, будь то слова его любимой песни группы The Fray, или же слова, вроде: _«всегда»_ , _«дорогой»_ , _«детка»_ , _«в порядке»_ , и Гарри просто не может заставить себя это слушать.  
  
Однажды ночью Томлинсон шепчет: _«люблю»_ , и Гарри просто не может это вынести. Он больше не может притворяться спящим и быстро поднимает подбородок, соединяя губы Луи со своими. Луи кажется удивлённым не больше секунды и, быстро сориентировавшись, открывает рот, позволяя языку Гарри медленно, робко и осторожно скользнуть внутрь. Он поднимает руку, дотрагиваясь до щеки Гарри, и ненавязчиво меняет положение их лиц. Долгое время они так и лежат, спокойно целуясь, что кажется чем-то тёплым, мягким и замечательным и останавливает Луи от того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь ещё.  


* * *

  
  
Они сидят за кухонным столом и играют в карты, когда вдруг раздаётся стук в дверь. Гарри замирает. Он живёт в этой квартире уже больше трёх недель, но ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то стучался в дверь. В голову тут же ударяют параноидальные мысли о журналистах, папарацци или даже очень находчивых фанатах. Нет ни одного человека, которого он хотел бы встретить, находясь в таком состоянии. Никто не должен видеть его таким серым, подавленным и прячущимся в чужой квартире со своим предположительно платоническим лучшим другом.  
  
Луи же напротив кажется спокойным и направляется к двери с улыбкой на лице. Когда дверь открывается, человек за ней моментально кидается на Томлинсона, и первая мысль, появившаяся в голове Гарри, звучит как: «О боже, на нас напали».  
  
Но тут звучит смех, сопровождаемый похлопываниями по спине и объятиями, и Стайлс запоздало понимает, что это Зейн. Зейн, Лиам и Найл. Они все здесь. Пихают празднично обёрнутые пакеты Луи в руки и рассказывают о том, как добирались в Брайтон.  
  
Гарри медленно поднимается, растерявшийся от неожиданности. Он не чувствует себя расстроенным, совсем нет, просто... разве что, немного лишним.  
  
— Счастливого рождества, Гарри. — Возникший перед ним как из ниоткуда Найл буквально сияет. Он распахивает руки, зазывая его в объятия, и Стайлс рефлекторно подаётся вперёд.  
  
Это ощущается так, словно он снова, как в детстве, оказывается дома, укутанным в свежие, только снятые с сушилки простыни. Руки Найла надёжно и уверенно сжимают его, и это так приятно, когда кто-то, кого не отделяют от тебя стены боли, ожидания и разочарования, тебя поддерживает.  
  
Следующий его плечи обхватывает Зейн и тянет парня к своей груди. Гарри может чувствовать всё то, что Малик не может выразить словами, в этом жесте, чувствуя, как все любовь и забота его друга передаются с теплом его тела. Зейн сцепляет руки у Стайлса за спиной и смотрит на него с таким выражением в глазах, какого Гарри не видел никогда прежде.  
  
И когда Зейн отходит, на лице Лиама, который стоит за ним, за одно мгновение вспыхивают сотни эмоций. Гарри первый тянет друга к себе и утыкается лицом ему в плечо, решая не плакать, как бы сильно ему этого не хотелось. Он так безумно рад, что они здесь. Его мальчики, его семья.  
  
— Мы все планировали вернуться домой сегодня или завтра, — объясняет Лиам, когда Гарри отходит от него. — Но мы подумали, ну, что отметить рождество группой будет тоже неплохо. Поэтому мы привезли для вас немного предрождественского настроения.  
  
— Нандос! — радостно вставляет Найл. — Никто из нас понятия не имел, как готовить индейку.  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами в своём собственном немного самодовольном стиле.  
  
— Я определённо мог бы загуглить рецепт или что-то вроде того. Это не выглядело таким уж сложным.  
  
— Это пахнет действительно восхитительно. — Луи потирает руки с очевидным энтузиазмом. — Мне тяжело это признавать, но мы с Гарри последнее время не ели ничего настолько потрясающего.  
  
— Ты выглядишь слегка похудевшим, Хаз, — Лиам окидывает его полным беспокойства взглядом. — Знаю, Луи не очень хорош в готовке, но тебе всё же нужно есть.  
  
Луи наигранно вздыхает, делая обиженный вид, а Гарри тут же улыбается, стараясь показать, что он в порядке, прежде чем вспоминает, что это Лиам, это парни, и никого из них он на самом деле не может обмануть.  
  
Он опускает взгляд и смущённо пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не знаю. Думаю, я просто не очень хотел есть.  
  
Найл виновато смотрит на друзей со своего места за столом, где перед ним уже стоит тарелка с едой, и какое-то время никто ничего не говорит.  
  
Зейн ссутуливается в кресле напротив Хорана.  
  
— Это немного неловко, да?  
  
Гарри вдруг осознаёт, что все в этой комнате знают, что они с Луи переспали. А так же то, что все эти события привели Гарри к такому состоянию. И что вся эта ситуация в итоге вылилась в травмирующий выкидыш, последствия которого Гарри ощущает на себе до сих пор.  
  
Гарри провёл столько времени, думая о произошедшем и погружаясь в собственную глубокую печаль, что теперь выставление этого напоказ заставляет его чувствовать себя слишком открытым и обнажённым в том смысле, который ему сейчас совсем не нравится.  
  
Он коротко окидывает Луи пронзительным взглядом, чтобы увидеть, как он справляется с дискомфортом, который доставляет эта ситуация. В конце концов, это Луи был тем, кто решил хранить всё в секрете и не намекать никому на то, что они с Гарри больше, чем друзья. Теперь, когда все обо всём знают, Гарри понятия не имеет, как Томлинсон собирается разбираться с этим.  
  
Луи дарит Гарри загадочную полуулыбку и протягивает руку, чтобы обнять парня за плечи.  
  
— Это не неловко, Зейн. Добро пожаловать в наше любовное гнёздышко.  
  
Малик закатывает глаза, а Найл издаёт громкий лающий смешок и, словно принимая шутку Луи за разрешение, возвращается к еде.  
  
Скоро они уже все роются в пакетах, даже Гарри кладёт на свою тарелку картошку, курицу и кусочки шашлыка. Они веселятся, шутят и подтрунивают друг над другом, и это выглядит как и любая другая ночь, которую они провели вместе прежде, чем это случилось.  
  
Закончив с едой, Лиам откидывается на спинку дивана, вытягивая ноги, и шевелит пальцами, исследуя взглядом комнату.  
  
— Здесь не так уж и плохо.  
  
Найл фыркает.  
  
— Здесь дерьмово. Без обид, Гарри.  
  
Стайлс ухмыляется и медленно качает головой в ответ.  
  
Зейн подцепляет ещё салата вилкой и, положив его на тарелку, интересуется:  
  
— Когда вы, ребята, собираетесь вернуться домой?  
  
В ту же секунду всё тело Гарри напрягается, его плечи замирают, щёки леденеют, и дышать вдруг становится очень тяжело. Мысль о возвращении домой, о том, что придётся предстать перед миром и покинуть тот идеальный безопасный кокон, который он себе создал, ну... Это до ужаса пугает его.  
  
Он чувствует, как по нему скользит ясный и уверенный взгляд Луи, и напряжение начинает отступать.  
  
— Когда Гарри будет готов. Мы уедем тогда, когда он этого захочет.  


* * *

  
  
Остаток дня проходит в тумане из криков, смеха, видео-игр и жалкого подобия борьбы, и Гарри просто не может понять, как у него получилось уехать от всех этих парней, которые давно стали частью его жизни.  
  
Бежать от проблем было глупо, теперь он понимает это. Ему нужны парни, нужен каждый из них. Потому что ты можешь развалить группу, но ты не можешь развалить семью.  
  
Когда настаёт время прощаться, гости стонут, жалуясь на своё безвыходное положение и проклиная расписание поездов, и они, чёрт возьми, такие невыносимые дивы, что Гарри обнимает их чуть-чуть дольше, чем обычно.  
  
Он просто действительно очень их любит.  


* * *

  
  
И вот они опять остаются одни, а Луи настаивает на том, чтобы взять уборку на себя. Он суетится на кухне, неаккуратно моет тарелки и ставит их обратно, но не так, как Гарри привык это делать.  
  
Стайлс стоит в дверном проёме и разрывается между чувством благодарности Луи за его усилия и желанием исправить всё это безобразие. Наконец, Луи выставляет в его сторону руку с зажатым в ней полотенцем для посуды.  
  
— Убирайся отсюда, старый ворчун. Честное слово, ты хуже, чем моя мама.  
  
Гарри кажется, что ему следует обидеться на это, но Томлинсон так лучезарно улыбается, выливая себе на руки ещё больше средства для мытья посуды, что он решает оставить всё, как есть. Поэтому он просто запрыгивает на стойку недалеко от работающего Луи и откидывается назад, отчего его футболка задирается, оголяя бледные бёдра.  
  
— Я напоминаю тебе твою маму?  
  
Луи окидывает его изучающим взглядом, и это так же легко вызывает у Гарри дрожь, словно это руки парня сейчас блуждают по его телу.  
  
— Если честно, ты никого мне толком не напоминаешь. Ты это просто ты.  
  
Луи прерывает свою речь, поднимая ладонь и сдувая образовавшиеся там мыльные пузыри в сторону Гарри. Улыбка, которая после этого появляется на его лице, такая сонная и очаровательная, что Стайлс ничего не может поделать, ловя его пальцами за подбородок и втягивая в мягкий поцелуй.  
  
Луи явно не ожидал этого, но Гарри может чувствовать его вновь зарождающуюся улыбку в тот момент, когда парень нежно прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Он так же чувствует на себе руки Луи, сперва осторожные и неуверенные, но, спустя всего несколько мгновений, уже решительно приземляющиеся на талию Стайлса.  
  
Когда Луи удаётся создать устойчивое положение для них обоих, он начинает целовать более настойчиво, со спокойной уверенностью проводя языком по губам Гарри. Эти поцелуи напоминают Гарри ночь в Лондоне, когда Томлинсон был так же решителен и так смело принимал всё, что он ему давал. Эти поцелуи заставляют красного и запыхавшегося Гарри резко отступить из-за переполняющих его эмоций.  
  
Огонь в глазах Луи слишком яркий, чтобы встречаться с ним взглядом, поэтому Стайлс старается направить все свои мысли внутрь себя и установить контроль над собственными чувствами.  
  
— Я весь мокрый, — обессиленно объявляет он, демонстрируя парню рубашку, насквозь пропитанную мылом с рук Томлинсона. Луи тут же ненавязчиво дёргает его футболку вверх, справедливо полагая, что избавление от одежды сейчас является самым верным решением.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри мгновенно соскакивает со стойки, отодвигаясь от него как можно дальше. Это, наверное, первый раз в жизни Гарри, когда он не даёт снять с себя одежду, но он думает, что никто из них сейчас не в настроении оценить иронию.  


* * *

  
  
Гарри стоит в их ванной и пытается успокоиться, сжимая края раковины и подготавливая своё тело к чему-то настолько же леденящему, насколько и фарфор в его руках. Как только его дыхание выравнивается, он открывает глаза и смотрит в висящее напротив зеркало, впервые за несколько недель оценивая своё отражение.  
  
Зеркало всё такое же: побитое и в некоторых местах грязное. А парень в нём кажется Стайлсу совсем незнакомым. Его обычно аккуратно взлохмаченные кудри представляют собой настоящую катастрофу, на лице написана усталость, а глаза пустые и грустные. Но больше всего Гарри огорчают изменения, которые не видны сейчас.  
  
Поднимая рубашку, он замечает, что его тело стало таким длинным и тощим, каким никогда не было. Вес, который он набрал за время беременности, уже давно ушёл, а его предпочтения в еде за последнее время сделали ключицы, рёбра и тазобедренные кости даже более выраженными, чем обычно. А ниже пупка тянется длинный тонкий шрам — единственный сувенир, оставшийся Гарри после случившегося.  
  
Это выглядит почти так, словно ничего не случалось.  
  
Вдруг в отражении он замечает Луи, застывшего у дверей с кружкой чая в руках. Когда Стайлс поворачивается к нему, он замечает влажный блеск в голубых глазах.  
  
Луи отставляет чай и подходит ближе, усаживаясь на унитаз так, что его лицо оказывается на одном уровне с животом Гарри.  
  
— Так странно думать, — говорит он, словно обращаясь непосредственно к животу Стайлса, — что я был папой. Несколько недель, но всё-таки. Не то чтобы я когда-то хотел этого или хотя бы думал о такой возможности. Но я никогда не видел её, мне даже не суждено было узнать, что она из себя представляла. И иногда это заставляет меня грустить.  
  
Гарри тянется к плечам Томлинсона, стараясь прогнать скопившееся там напряжение, успокоить его.  
  
— Тебе бы она понравилась, — хрипло произносит он, стараясь чётче проговаривать слова. Он задолжал Луи хотя бы это. — Она была таким замечательным ребёнком. Ей не нравилось красное мясо, и я не мог есть сыр. Но она просто обожала йогурт, особенно греческий, ей нравилось, когда я выходил на прогулки, а ещё она любила музыку. Иногда я прикладывал наушники к животу, чтобы она могла услышать наше пение. Думаю, больше всего ей нравился твой голос.  
  
Глаза Луи наполняются невыносимой грустью, и несколько слёз тихо скатываются по его щекам.  
  
— Почему ты так подумал? — выдыхает он.  
  
— Она пиналась. — Гарри улыбается воспоминаниям. — У неё замечательно получалось, сильно, правда. Может, она была бы футболисткой. Ты бы ей гордился.  
  
Луи, кажется, задумывается об этом на мгновение, но затем сразу наклоняется и нежно целует мягкий бледный живот. Гарри чувствует, как в ту же секунду его мышцы сжимаются, а каждая клеточка тела горит от поцелуя. Он очень старается не осесть на пол, когда большой палец Томлинсона прижимается к основанию шрама и начинает отслеживать тонкую белую полосу. Он проводит по нему несколько раз, прежде чем отстраняется и поднимает на Гарри ласковый взгляд из-под отяжелевших век.  
  
— Знаешь, а это означает, что у One Direction никогда не будет фотосессий топлесс, — объявляет он с преувеличенной грустью.  
  
Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать и, хихикая, наклоняется, оставляя быстрые поцелуи на его голове везде, докуда может дотянуться.  


* * *

  
  
Об оставленном на кухне беспорядке парни забывают.  
  
Вместо этого Луи несёт Гарри к дивану, где они устраиваются поудобней, чтобы ничто не мешало их поцелуям. Они целуются долго, медленно и несмело, вкладывая в движения губ искреннюю осторожную заботу. Руки Луи так легко касаются кожи Стайлса, словно он готовится к тому, что в любой момент его могут оттолкнуть. Гарри же старается ободрить его своими поцелуями, дать понять, что этим вечером он разрешает Луи прикасаться к нему везде, где тот захочет.  
  
Стайлс стягивает с него брюки и свитер и запускает пальцы во взъерошенные мягкие волосы. Их взгляды встречаются, и Гарри видит всю любовь, желание, нужду и снова желание в глазах напротив, моля бога, чтобы в его собственных было отражено то же самое. Молча, они перемещаются так, что Стайлс оказывается прижат к дивану весом тела Луи. Опираясь на одну руку, последний тянется другой к поясу спортивных шорт Гарри.  
  
Их поцелуи быстро превращаются в мокрые, грязные и гораздо более смелые. Парни синхронно двигаются и это так естественно, как было бы, если бы они делали это тысячу раз прежде, а не всего один.  
  
Кажется, словно они шли к этому с того момента, как Луи приехал в Брайтон, с их первого раза в Лондоне, с того дня, когда Гарри было шестнадцать и Саймон объединил их в группу. Это ощущается чем-то замечательным. Чем-то правильным.  


* * *

  
  
Гарри просыпается в 6:30 — за час до того, как Луи обычно поднимается с кровати. Он обнаруживает себя зажатым в самом углу дивана на скрутившемся одеяле и под раскинутыми кое-как голыми конечностями Луи. Доверие и уверенность, которые он чувствовал прошлой ночью, оставили после себя только мутные следы, и Стайлс никак не может понять, как именно себя чувствует. Напуганным? Возможно. Растерянным? Определённо. Сожалеющим? Когда Гарри нежно высвобождается из плена Томлинсона, он очень старается выкинуть из головы такую возможность.  
  
Он натягивает на себя единственную чистую пару спортивных штанов, которую может найти, и хватает с вешалки пальто, надеясь, что прогулка поможет ему привести в порядок мысли. Прежде, чем уйти, он оставляет Луи записку. Он заканчивает выводить _«Х Гарри»_ и выходит за дверь.  
  
В этот час в Брайтоне утро ещё только начинается, и отсутствие толп людей означает, что Гарри может спокойно гулять по городу. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, куда идёт, просто подальше от квартиры. Парень покупает кофе в первой же открывшейся булочной, которая попадается ему на пути. Не важно, что он терпеть не может этот вкус, — главное, его руки наконец оказываются заняты. Стайлс также бродит по магазинам, которые его совсем не интересуют, только потому, что это даёт ему ещё какую-то пищу для размышлений. Он медленно съедает самый замысловатый обед в самом дорогом ресторане, какой только может найти, и идет в кино на фильм, о котором слышит впервые.  
  
Время переваливает за полдень, когда он наконец уходит от отвлекающих факторов в свою квартиру, и Гарри чувствует смутную вину, поворачивая в замке ключ. Луи нет на кухонном столе, где Гарри ожидает его увидеть, и он даже не переключает каналы, нервно закусывая губу и хмуря брови, как делает всегда, когда переживает. Вместо этого, Стайлс находит его в спальне, развалившимся на груде подушек и играющим в DS.  
  
Он уже собирается подойти к Луи, сесть рядом и, возможно, немного поиграть с его волосами, когда тот вдруг поднимает взгляд, полный такой грусти, что Гарри мгновенно чувствует острую боль в груди.  
  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — понижая голос на последнем слове, спрашивает Луи, и он кажется очень усталым и сдавшимся.  
  
Стайлс кусает губу, отчаянно стараясь подобрать слова, чтобы всё объяснить. Он засовывает руки в карман на животе, рефлекторно защищая то, чего там уже нет.  
  
— Конечно нет.  
  
— Это становится немного устаревшим, — вздыхает Томлинсон. — Ты убегаешь каждый раз, когда не хочешь иметь дело с чем-то.  
  
— Я не могу... Я не знаю, как... — Гарри разочарованно обрывает себя. — Просто всё причиняет боль. Постоянно причиняет боль.  
  
Луи захлопывает свою консоль и поднимается на ноги, мгновенно возникая перед Гарри. Он тяжело кладёт руки ему на плечи, а в голубых глазах плещется искренность.  
  
— Я понимаю. Я не знаю, как прекратить это. Но я знаю, что тебе нужно хотя бы дать мне попытаться. Потому что я люблю тебя, так сильно люблю. Гарри, ты должен остаться со мной, чтобы я мог попытаться.  
  
Эти слова переполняют Гарри, ломают его, заставляют растерять все роившиеся в голове мысли. Словно он снова оказывается на сцене Х-фактора, занавес начинает подниматься, а у него из головы из-за сильного давления вдруг вылетают слова песни.  
  
Он делает шаг назад.  
  
— Это ужасно, Луи. Мы были просто друзьями — это всё, чего ты когда-либо хотел, — быть просто друзьями. Мы переспали один раз, с моим телом случилось какое-то странное дерьмо, и это единственная причина, по которой ты сейчас здесь. Ты не хотел меня раньше. Если бы ребёнок никогда... если бы не случилось выкидыша, ты бы до сих пор был в Лондоне или в Донкастере со своими школьными приятелями и не волновался бы обо мне до самого нового года. Это ужасно и чертовски несправедливо.  
  
Луи тяжело оседает обратно на край кровати, опуская голову на руки. Он удручённо проводит ладонью по лицу и снова поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь, но это не правда. Может быть, я не знал, как иметь с этим дело раньше или как это показывать. Но я всегда хотел тебя, Хазза. С тех пор, как мы были детьми на дурацкой музыкальной передаче. И ты тоже хотел меня, я знаю это. Ты напуган, но тоже любишь меня, я в этом уверен.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются, и в затянувшейся тишине между ними пролетают дни, месяцы и годы невысказанной правды. Открытое лицо Луи выражает искренность и заботу. Гарри изучает его, выискивая признаки колебания или сомнения, но, не найдя их, медленно кивает.  
  
— Это так. Я действительно люблю тебя.  
  
Томлинсон облегчённо выдыхает, что напоминает какой-то истеричный смешок, и притягивает Гарри к своей груди, может быть, не настолько убеждённый его словами, насколько должен быть. Они находятся в объятиях друг друга так долго, словно собираются остаться там навсегда.  
  
— Пообещай, что больше не уйдёшь, — бормочет Луи в волосы Стайлса.  
  
Гарри наклоняет голову, чтобы поймать губы Луи своими, и проникает языком ему в рот, оставляя там молчаливое обещание.  


* * *

  
  
Двадцать четвёртого декабря канун Рождества и дня рождения Луи, а так же день, когда Гарри наконец снова решается пойти на Пирс. Звук волн заставляет его автоматически прижать руки к животу, и воспоминания о том, как пинался ребёнок, заставляют его на секунду замереть. Но Луи здесь, чтобы поддерживать его, чтобы крепко сжимать его руку, чтобы убеждаться, что с ним всё в порядке, чтобы дарить ему уверенность.  
  
Они проводят утро в торговом центре, тратя деньги на дурацкие игры и всё время хихикая. Гарри оказывается невероятно конкурентоспособным в Танцевальной Революции; Луи тридцать минут зависает в тире, в конце концов, титаническими усилиями выигрывая маленького плюшевого медведя, которого с гордостью вручает Стайлсу; и они оба съедают слишком много сахара, объедаясь обсыпанными пудрой пончиками.  
  
В итоге, Луи хватает Гарри за руку и тянет в знакомом направлении к самому устрашающему аттракциону на Пирсе.  
  
Гарри чувствует себя гораздо уверенней в этот раз. Он снимает ботинки и практически постигает дзен к тому моменту, когда опускаются защитные планки. Луи тянется за его рукой, и на этот раз не отпускает её до самого конца.  
  
Поездка с горки — что-то вроде неповторимого кайфа, получаемого во время полёта, граничащего со страхом близящейся смерти, и, по мнению Гарри, заканчивается она слишком быстро. Подвешенный в воздухе, Гарри жадно изучает открывающийся перед ними вид на океан, которым он должен был насладиться ещё в прошлый раз.  
  
Он чувствует, как Луи немного ёрзает рядом, раскачивая машинку. Мгновенная паника затмевает замешательство возникшее было в тот момент, когда Томлинсон достал из кармана розовый воздушный шарик и притянул его к губам, стараясь надуть как можно быстрее.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — искренне недоумевая, спрашивает Стайлс.  
  
Луи переводит взгляд на Гарри, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Когда, на взгляд Луи, шарик достаточно наполняется воздухом, парень ловко завязывает хвостик и оставляет на шарике быстрый поцелуй.  
  
— Для неё, — легко отвечает Томлинсон, протягивая его Гарри.  
  
Стайлс чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, а его губы неуверенно растягиваются в слабой улыбке. Он никогда не чувствовал столько всего одновременно, никогда не был так сильно и так невыносимо влюблённым. Гарри оставляет на шарике собственный поцелуй и отпускает его. Они наблюдают, как крошечная розовая точка плывёт к горизонту над спокойным океаном, и прощаются с ней.  


* * *

  
  
Они покидают Брайтон этой же ночью. Они запихивают вещи в багажник автомобиля Луи, и проделывают путь до Холмс Чапела всего за четыре часа благодаря тому, что Томлинсон превышает скорость чаще, чем это действительно необходимо.  
  
Правда прежде, чем войти в дом семьи Стайлсов, Луи на секунду замирает и поворачивается к Гарри.  
  
— Это навсегда, знаешь, — серьёзно говорит он. — Ты моя семья. И я надеюсь, что это тебя не пугает, потому что я хочу однажды усыновить с тобой целый миллион детей.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается, чувствуя себя смущённым и безгранично счастливым.  
  
— Миллион и ещё одного, — исправляет он, играя пальцами с воротником Томлинсона. Он прижимается к его губам своими один раз, два, и наконец отстраняется с хитрой ухмылкой на лице. — Но если мы хотим создать настоящую семью, тебе придётся готовить и убирать гораздо больше.  
  
Луи разражается хохотом и целует его снова с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Затем он берёт Гарри за руку и открывает дверь, пропуская их внутрь.  
  
_«Хорошо_ , — думает Гарри прижимаясь ближе к Луи и наслаждаясь его теплом. — _Вот я и здесь»_.


End file.
